


When I Think About You

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3459196#t3459196">here</a>. This one didn't turn out quite the way the prompter wanted, I don't think. There is no actual penetrative sex, for one thing. I just couldn't quite get there without it feeling forced and being bad-writing-awkward as opposed to teen-first-time-awkward. Oh, well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3459196#t3459196). This one didn't turn out quite the way the prompter wanted, I don't think. There is no actual penetrative sex, for one thing. I just couldn't quite get there without it feeling forced and being bad-writing-awkward as opposed to teen-first-time-awkward. Oh, well.

_Originally posted July 2010_

**Title:** When I Think About You  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** High School AU. Jared and Jensen finally overcome their epic UST at the school carnival. There may be a kissing booth involved. They can't wait long enough to get to the nearest horizontal surface, so they do it in the closest dark corner, bathroom, etc.

Dirty talk and barebacking a bonus. Don't care who bottoms.  
 **Word Count:** ~1400  
 **Notes:** Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3459196#t3459196). This one didn't turn out quite the way the prompter wanted, I don't think. There is no actual penetrative sex, for one thing. I just couldn't quite get there without it feeling forced and being bad-writing-awkward as opposed to teen-first-time-awkward. Oh, well.

 

  
Jensen looked up in shock from the strong _masculine_ hand holding the required ticket to meet Jared's nervous but determined eyes. Yeah, they'd been dancing around each other for months, both clearly attracted and clearly afraid, but he couldn't believe Jared had worked up the nerve to buy a ticket to kiss him. He'd never even considered the possibility when he'd been asked to man the booth. "Jared."

"Hey, Jensen." Jared's throat bobbed and his hand shook slightly, but his voice sounded casual enough.

Jensen forced his lips into a smile as he reached out and took the ticket. "You're my first guy." The words were out before he realized how they sounded, and he turned to drop the ticket into the cash box to hide how red his face was.

Jared was smiling when Jensen looked back at him, almost a smirk that made Jensen want to deck him and kiss him at the same time. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I've been watching."

"That's not creepy at all, stalker," Jensen laughed, but he flushed again. They were having two conversations at the same time and Jensen wasn't sure he could keep up. "No tongue for you."

"Not fair," Jared said with an exaggerated pout. "I paid the same as everyone else, I should get the same kiss."

Jensen stepped forward and grabbed Jared's arm, pulling him in close. "They didn't get tongue either," he murmured, then pressed his lips quickly to Jared's. It made his lips tingle, and Jensen was just about to open his mouth and give Jared his tongue after all when a woman cleared her throat and grabbed Jensen's arm, pulling him back and breaking the kiss.

"That's long enough, Mr. Ackles. There's a line behind Mr. Padalecki." Mrs. Hill's face was stern but her eyes twinkled, and Jensen grinned at her.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned the grin on Jared and raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you later? My shift is over in about half an hour."

Jared's eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "Yeah, see you around, definitely."

~*~

Jensen freed himself from Mrs Hill and the kissing booth as soon as he could, but he had no idea where to find Jared. His skin will still buzzing slightly from just the short contact with Jared's mouth. He couldn't believe Jared had done that, but was so glad he did, because Jensen knew he himself was too chicken shit to have ever done anything. Now that Jared had taken the first step, Jensen was desperate to take the next one.

He walked away from the carnival set up in the parking lot toward the school, trying to get out of the crowds so he could get a better look from the outside. Jared was tall enough that Jensen should be able to find him in the crowd. There were very few parents wandering around this early in the evening and Jared was taller than pretty much the entire student body. He'd almost made it all the way back to the school when he was grabbed and pulled into the shadow of a doorway set into the side of the field house. Jensen gasped and tried to break free, but relaxed when he heard Jared's voice. "It's just me. _Jensen_."

Jensen turned into Jared's body, pushing his hands up under Jared's t-shirt without hesitation. Jared sucked in a breath but quickly caught up, bending to press his lips against Jensen's again. "Do I get tongue this time?"

"Oh yeah," Jensen breathed. "Would've before, but Mrs. Hill..."

"Yeah," Jared said, He pulled Jensen tightly against his body and angled his head, tongue licking hesitantly over Jensen's lips. Jensen parted them and touched Jared's tongue with his own, and they both moaned. "So hot, Jen. Wanted you forever."

Jensen pushed his hands up to curve around Jared's shoulders under the shirt, pressing as close as he could. He couldn't get close enough. "I know. Jared, fuck. Can't believe you bought that ticket."

They were kissing frantically now. It was awkward and too wet and their noses kept bumping but it was absolutely perfect and Jensen felt like he was going to burn up from the inside out. This was like when he jerked himself off only a million times hotter and more desperate. He was afraid of how intense it felt, but more afraid that he'd fly apart without Jared wrapped around him.

"I had to," Jared finally said, and it took Jensen a few seconds to remember what Jared was talking about. "I had to kiss you but I didn't know if you would go out with me and then they announced you were doing the booth and it was just perfect, you know? Like fate. I could kiss you and know how it felt and if you didn't want me then I didn't have to hear you say no."

Jensen stepped back and tugged Jared's shirt off over his head, then pulled his own off just as fast. "How could you not know I would say yes? Jared, the whole _school_ knows I'd say yes. You were the only boy Mrs. Hill sold a ticket to for my line. I asked her."

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen back in, and they both hissed in a breath when their bare chests pressed together. "I thought maybe, but dude. You never said, and I was afraid maybe it was wishful thinking."

"I wish I'd said," Jensen whispered, licking a frantic line up Jared's throat. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it," Jared said. "Just - stop talking and touch me."

Jensen reached between them to fumble at Jared's fly. "I want to touch you. You're so gorgeous, Jared, want to touch you everywhere. Make up for being stupid."

Jared tangled his hand in Jensen's hair and tugged his head back, meeting his eyes. "Not stupid. Maybe just not ready."

"Maybe." Jensen finally got Jared's jeans open, and then hesitated. He looked up, teeth tugging his bottom lip into his mouth. "Can I?"

" _Yes_." Jared's voice cracked on the word, and his hands moved to Jensen's fly even as Jensen shoved one hand inside. Jared bit his lip when Jensen's hand found him, but the wounded noise escaped him anyway. Jensen understood the noise seconds later when Jared's hand found him in his boxers.

Holy _fuck_. Jensen jerked off often enough, but it had never felt as good, as overwhelming, as it did to have Jared's hand on him. He couldn't believe how different it was when it was someone else. They fell against the wall, brick digging into their shoulders, mouths working frantically against each other's as they jacked each other off.

Jared felt huge in his hand, and Jared was leaking all over himself and Jensen too, and Jensen could feel that he was all wet in Jared's huge hand too. It was too good and too new and too _Jared_ to last, and Jensen's mouth opened in a sharp gasp against Jared's as his body jerked and shot all over himself and Jared and the wall next to them. Jared croaked out something that might have been _Jensen_ and came right after, adding to the sharp scent and wet mess everywhere.

Jensen couldn't breathe without filling his lungs with the heavy smell of them both but somehow it wasn't nearly as gross as it should have been. Not even the spunk dripping down the wall and thickly covering them was gross. It was them, and the culmination of years of sidelong looks and half starts of conversation and, at least on Jensen's part, some pretty epic wet dreams. "Remember when you moved here?" Jensen mumbled.

"Yeah," Jared said. He sounded drugged, and Jensen knew how he felt. His hand squelched over Jensen's dick again and Jensen hissed but didn't stop him.

"Seventh grade. You were already taller'n everyone else and I actually thought I was getting the flu or something because of how my stomach felt when you smiled at me. Stupid dimples." Jensen reached up and ran a finger over Jared's cheek.

Jared put a matching stripe of come on Jensen's cheek. "Your eyes did the same thing to me, that first day. So _green_. And your stupid freckles."

Jensen wrinkled his nose. "So we could've been doing this the last three years?"

"Yeah, maybe." Jared laughed. "We'll just have to do it a lot from now on."


End file.
